Will's Revenge Part 2: Far Away chapter 5
by Abilenadyke
Summary: continueing saga of Emily and JJ.  WARNING: This chapter contains a character rape.


Title: Far Away Chapter 5: Will's Revenge part 2

Pairings: Emily/JJ with mentions of Will/JJ

Rating: R for violence and mentions of sex

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Author's note: This chapter is for peacetea2, she wanted either a convenience store hold up or a trip to the convenience store for pregnancy munchies.

Author's note 2: First part is in Emily's POV

Author's note 3: This chapter contains a characters rape.

The drive back to our apartment was filled with silence. You offered to drive because I was so tired, but I declined. I know how uncomfortable driving is starting to become. As we pull into the parking lot I'm too tired to notice a black car following us. You unlock the door and I head straight to the bedroom, barely kicking my shoes off before falling into bed. You put your pajamas on then crawl into bed. As I wrap my arms around you, you lean your head back for a kiss, which I gladly give you.

Once the kiss breaks you whisper, "I'm sorry, baby, I'll try not to have _any cravings _tonight."

I know that tone of voice you're feeling guilty fro my lack of sleep. For the past 2 weeks I've gotten about 3 hrs. of sleep each night because of cases, late night cravings, and sex. I'm not complaining though, and I'm feeling guilty for making you feel guilty.

"JJ, honey, I love you and this baby, and would do anything for the both of you. So if you have a craving tonight I will gladly drive around town to get whatever it is you want. If you can't sleep because you're horny, I will muster all my strength to please you. I love making love to you. I can sleep when I retire." I whisper in your ear before kissing your neck and falling promptly asleep.

A couple hours later, I awake to your hands caressing my skin. I am totally aroused and moan my pleasure when your fingers tweak my nipple.

"Emily, baby, open your eyes so I know your awake and listening." You whisper. I realize then that you didn't wake me for sex, but for food.

I try to hide my disappointment as I open my eyes. I let out a sigh and say, "What does the munchkin want this time?"

"A coke slushy from 7Eleven." You say and then lay a quick peck on my lips.

"One coke slushy coming up." I say as I roll out of bed and put my shoes on. "I'll be back in 30 minutes or so." I give you a quick kiss full of love before grabbing my keys and cell phone and head for the door.

"Emily," you say as I reach the front door. "I love you."

"I love you, too, JJ. I'll be back as fast as I can." I say before closing the door behind me. Now, usually I carry my badge and gun with me wherever I go, but tonight I forget because I'm so tired. Again, I fail to notice the black car following me as I drive to the closest 7Eleven. I park the car and head indoors. I'm in the back of the store when I hear two men come in and tell the cashier to give them the money. I reach for my gun and realize I forgot it. I quickly dial Garcia and tell her to track my phone's GPS, because there is a robbery going on.

I hear a noise to my right and see a small boy in his Hulk pajamas shuffle out of the back room. He is oblivious to what is going on and calls out for his dad before I can stop him. Unfortunately, the men hear him and turn their attention our way. The big, bald man with tattoos points his gun at the little boy and says, "Alright, Ms. Prentiss, put your hands on your head nice and easy, then slowly walk this way with the boy."

I'm shocked he knows my name, but I try not to let it show. The other guy turns around and smiles real big when he sees the little boy. My stomach knots as the guy looks to his partner for permission. My mind is racing, how can I save this boy. I just need to stall a little, help is on the way.

"Wait!" I say as I move in front of the boy. "I'm a lesbian. I hate men, don'thca want a shot to show me what I'm missing. I'll probably fight more than he would." I taunt.

The little boy moves to stand by his dad as the man's attention turns to me. "A lesbian!" he spits as he looks back at the boy trying to decide which is better.

"Yep," I say while trying to stall. "In fact, I'm out here getting a snack for my pregnant girlfriend."

Bald guy speaks up then. "We know, bitch, and we have a message for you from a New Orleans detective. I think I will let Bud here, have some fun first."

What the fuck does Will have to do with this?" I say as calmly as I can. I hope Garcia is hearing this and recording it.

"I will tell you after Bud has his fun. Don't fight him too hard or I'll kill the boy." Bald man sneers.

Bud pushes me up against the wall and yanks down my pants. I look around franticly trying to find some way to stop him without getting the father and son killed for my defiance. My eyes lock on the boy's father. He is desperately pleading with me not to fight 'Bud' with his eyes. As I hear the zipper to Bud's pants, I clear my mind of what is about to happen and instead think of JJ.

I think of her smile.

I think of her blue eyes that are the color of the ocean.

I think of how I can get lost in those depths for hours.

I think about her hair and how I love to run my fingers through it.

Or grab fistfuls of it to keep her in place when we're making love.

I think about her hands and how they pleasure and torture me.

I think about the baby that is growing inside of her.

I think about what a great mom she's going to be.

I think about how much I love her.

And then the torture ends and I'm brought back to the present with an elbow to my nose, which sends me crumbling to the ground.

"You, Bitch, that was the worse fuck I've ever had. You said you would fight." Bud yells as he starts kicking me in the ribs.

Bald man walks over and steps on my hand with his steel-toed boots as he pulls Bud away from me. "Bud, stop it man, I want her conscious to hear my story. Prentiss, you ready to hear my story?" I try to nod, but it hurts too much.


End file.
